


Faded

by WolfKomoki



Series: Running at the speed of vibrations [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Cisco gets a vibe of Alex in a coma, Barry and Cisco return to Earth-38 to help Kara through this. When Barry finds out that Alex has no hope of recovering, he takes her to Earth-37 which is years ahead of anything modern medicine can do on both Earth-1 and Earth-38.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl are all owned by The CW.

 

Barry was woken in the middle of the night by someone knocking at his door. After quickly getting dressed into some pajamas he raced down to the front door to find a package waiting for him.

          “I have a package for a Cisco Ramon and a Barry Allen?” The man carrying the package asked.

          “That’s me, thanks.” Barry told him as he signed for the package, closing the door as he walked back into the bedroom.

          “Hey Cisco looks like we got a package!” Barry called as he placed the box on the floor. Cisco slowly opened the box to find a letter placed inside.

          “Hey Cisco, hey Barry. I decided to make these for your Blur and Vibe personas, or if you want to go back to the Flash I made that for you too. Anyway, these costumes are bullet proof. I hope you won’t need it, but I couldn’t sleep without making these for you so I could know that you’re safe out there. - Winn.” The note read. Barry chuckled as he handed Cisco his suit. When Cisco grabbed his suit, suddenly he was thrown into a vibe.

          _Cisco was standing in the icu. A woman was hooked up to a plethora of machines. As he got closer, he recognized the woman as Alex Danvers. Judging by the number of cards on the table, she had been there a while._

Barry watched as Cisco started vibing. Slowly he sat next to him, watching as tears poured from his eyes. When the tears poured from Cisco’s eyes, Barry gently puts his hand on Cisco’s shoulder, comforting him the best he could as he waited for him to come out of the vision.

Cisco came out of the vision a few minutes later much to Barry’s relief.

          “You were crying. Is everything alright? What did you see?” Barry asked with concern.

          “Alex is currently in a coma. I really think Kara could use us right now. You ready to go to Earth-38?” Cisco asked.

          “Hey, why don’t we eat something first and then go?” Barry ordered.

          “Okay.” Cisco told him as Barry raced out for Big belly burger, bringing back ten bags of it within thirty minutes.

          “Hey, I’m back. I brought Big belly burger.” Barry told him as he opened the bags, handing the food to Cisco as he grabbed three bags for himself. After forty minutes, they got done eating, and Barry packed the rest of the food in his bag.

          “I figured we’d bring Kara and the others some food from our Earth as a surprise if that’s okay with you.” Barry told him as he and Cisco packed the serum and the Benzodiazepine. Once they did that Cisco opened the breach to Earth-38, and Barry grabbed Cisco’s arm, racing him inside as the breach slowly closed behind them.

After reaching inside their bags, Cisco and Barry injected themselves, just in case.

          Barry grabbed Cisco’s arm as he raced towards the Deo building, racing inside. This caused everyone in the deo office to look up to see Barry and Cisco race in.

          “Barry! Cisco! You’re here!” Winn shrieked as he ran over to them.

          “We brought food.” Barry told them as they sat the food on the tables. Winn stared at the bags in confusion.

          “What the hell is a Big Belly Burger?” J’onn asked with confusion. Barry and Cisco let out a dramatic gasp upon hearing that sentence.

          “You guys don’t have a Big Belly Burger?” Barry shrieked.

          “Oh, the humanity!” Cisco gasped.

          “Unfortunately, we don’t.” Winn told him.

          “Well then, you’ll get to experience a piece of Earth-1.” Cisco smiled as he handed Winn his meal.

          “You guys brought food, through a breach, to give to us?” J’onn commented as he grabbed his meal.

          “You know I’m always hungry!” Barry chuckled as he started scarfing down the food. After Winn, Barry, and Cisco were done, Winn gave Barry directions to the hospital.

          “So, did you want me to drive you there?” Winn asked.

          “Well, I’m going to speed there, but Cisco would love for you to drive him.” Barry told him.

          “Alright. Come on!” Winn smiled as Cisco grabbed some of the food, getting in Winn’s car as Barry raced off. Winn started driving as he and Cisco started catching up.

          “Not that I’m not glad to see you and Barry, but what brings you by?” Winn asked.

          “I was touching the suit you sent me when I was thrown into a vibe of Alex’s coma. How’s she been doing by the way?” Cisco asked, afraid of the answer.

          “I don’t know. I’m not family so they won’t tell me anything.” Winn told him, and that’s when Cisco found himself in another vibe.

_Cisco was in a car, Alex behind the wheel. She was on her way to one of the empty deo warehouses, as she was going to stash the dangerous substance known as Thyronite behind a lock and key in the warehouse. Alex hated the idea of something that could hurt or potentially kill Metahumans out there on this Earth, so she was going to stash it away._

_As Alex makes her way to the abandoned warehouse, her vision begins to blur as sleep deprivation kicked in. She had been having nightmares almost every night now, and she hasn't had a restful sleep in ages. Today was the day that she couldn't stay up anymore, and that's when her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep at the wheel. As Alex slept in the car, the car drove into a large, concrete wall, glass shattering from the impact. The airbags deployed in the vehicle, hitting Alex square in the face as her body flew through the windshield, her head smacking against the gaping hole where the concrete wall used to be. Slowly, her world faded to black._

          Winn arrived at the hospital parking lot, and that’s when he looked over at Cisco. His eyes were blank, unseeing as he stared out ahead.

          “Cisco? Cisco, can you hear me?” Winn called, having no clue as to what was going on. Cisco came out of the vibe seconds later, gasping for air.

          “Hey, hey, easy, easy. Breathe, okay? Slowly. In, out. In, out.” Winn instructed as he slowly unbuckled them both from the car. Cisco slowly blinked as his mind separated himself from the vision.

          “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you vibe before. You alright?” Winn asked with concern.

          “So, the coma was caused by a car crash? Is…is she gonna be alright?” Cisco asked, afraid of the answer. When he had seen the crash from Alex’s point of view, he was afraid of the condition that he and Barry would find her in.

          “Honestly, we don’t know. We’re trying to be optimistic.” Winn sighed.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes Alex to Earth-37, and discovers how advanced their medical science is first hand.

 

          Barry walked into the hospital, going up to the front desk. He didn’t know if this Earth had the same policy of family only in the ICU, but he still had to try.

          “Hello, I was wondering if an Alex Danvers was here?” Barry asked.

          “Are you family?” The woman asked.

          “I’m afraid not. Sorry to bother you.” Barry sighed as he walked outside, the doors closing as he raced away from the area. Barry wasn’t going to be allowed to visit her since he’s not family, so he might as well go home. Alternatively, he could run fast enough to slow down time, making it to where he couldn’t be seen going to Alex’s room, but he didn’t think that Kara would appreciate that. So, he decided to text her instead.

          “Hey Kara, I wanted to visit Alex but they said it was family only. Do you think you could find a way for Cisco, Winn, and I to visit?” Barry asked.

          “I’m not sure if I can get you all visitation rights at once, but I’ll put you on the list first okay?” Kara told him.

          “Thanks Kara. I’m here if you need me.” Barry told her. It was about four hours later when he received a text.

          “You’re on the visitor’s list now. I’m still working on Cisco and Winn though, sorry.” Kara texted. Just then the clerk walked over towards Barry.

          “I’m sorry sir, one of the family members said that it was okay for you to visit Ms. Danvers. She’s in room A-32 if you’d still like to visit.” She told Barry as she returned to her desk. Barry slowly walked to the elevator, using it to go to the floor, walking into Alex’s room as he sat in the empty chair next to Kara.

          “I brought you something to eat from my Earth if you’re hungry.” Barry told her as he opened his bag.

          “Aww thank you Barry. I’ll take it.” Kara smiled as she grabbed the food, putting it in her bag as she went down to the hospital’s cafeteria.

          “Hey Alex. Sorry I couldn’t be here sooner. Kara’s been a mess with you here. Cisco told me everything after his vibe. Look, we need you, okay? So, you’ve got to get better, okay?” Barry spoke to empty air. He sat there for a while, telling her about what he’s been up to since he and Cisco returned to Earth-1. After about an hour Barry let Kara come back in, and that’s when he stood outside the door, vibrating his entire body so that he couldn’t be seen by the doctors talking to Kara.

          “I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, the damage to her brain was too severe. There’s nothing we can do.” The doctor spoke.

          “So, there’s nothing? You can’t do anything?” Kara shouted.

          “I’m sorry Ms. Danvers.” The doctor apologized as they walked away. Once the doctor was out of eyeshot, Barry stopped vibrating as he walked over to Kara.

          “They can’t do anything, but on Earth-37, their medical science is _years ahead_ of anything that our Earths can do. I can take her there, if you want me to.” Barry offered.

          “Thank you so much Barry. Just make sure you both get back here in one piece, yeah?” Kara smiled as Barry sped up time, removing Alex from the equipment as he raced to Earth-37. Once the portal opened, he took Alex inside, and that’s when the portal closed. Now that he was here, Barry raced into the first hospital he could see.

          “I need some help here!” Barry shouted as the doctors and nurses raced off to take care of Alex. Once they disappeared, Barry raced outside as he injected himself with the serum and the benzodiazepine.

Once he did that, he sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear something.

          It was nearly ten hours later when the doctor walked over to Barry.

          “Hello, are you Barry Allen?” She asked. Barry looked up at her face to see a robotic eye looking back at him. Barry was completely shocked to see a cyborg as a doctor.

          “Uh…yes…yeah I am.” Barry stammered.

          “You’re not from around here are ya?” The woman chuckled.

          “How’d you know?” Barry asked.

          “Well Cyborgs are a pretty standard medical procedure around these parts, so you being shocked at seeing one was my first clue. Anyway, we managed to repair her brain and her broken bones, but we don’t know how long it’ll take her to fully recover. If I had to guess, I’d say anywhere from a week to a month, depending on how her body handles the procedure.” The doctor explained.

          “When can I take her home?” Barry asked.

          “There’s no set answer for this. We’ll let you know.” The doctor told him.

          “Okay. Hey, do you know if my money is good here? I kind of need to rent a hotel.” Barry asked as he showed her his money. When she looked at his money, she stared at it with confusion for a bit.

          “Is something wrong?” Barry asked with concern.

          “Sorry, it’s just that paper money hasn’t been in circulation for years.” She explained.

          “Hey, what’s your name?” Barry asked.

          “Kathrin Snow. Why?” She asked.

          “Well you saved my friend’s life. Thank you, Kathrin. I’m Barry Allen.” Barry smiled. Kathrin’s eyes went wide upon hearing that name.

          “But…you’re dead. How?” Kathrin asked with confusion.

          “Well, long story short? My friend and I aren’t from this Earth.” Barry explained.

          “So, the multiverse theory is true? Awesome. What…what Earth are you from?” Kathrin asked.

          “Well, I’m from Earth-1, and Alex, my friend, she’s from Earth-38.” Barry answered.

          “So, cool! Listen, I got to get back to work, but since your friend doesn’t have any family that can get here, you should be able to visit her whenever you would like. You can’t stay the night of course, but you can visit her.” Kathrin told him as she tended to the other patients. Barry walked outside as he walked to a bank, hoping to exchange his currency for this Earth’s currency.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: No, you're not going crazy. This chapter has been posted before.  
> I didn't like the direction the chapter was going in, so I rewrote part of it. With that in mind, enjoy!

 

          When Barry walked into the bank, he was amazed at what he saw. The entire place had holographic computers on the wall, the wall! Slowly he walked up to the counter to see a male cyborg working the desk. _Wow, when she said cyborgs were common around here, she wasn_ _’t_ _kidding._

          “How can I help you, sir?” He asked, his robotic eye sparkling against the screens.

          “Sorry I… I was wondering If I could exchange my money for some currency that will work in this...country? You see I’ve been traveling and I didn’t have any money that would work here and I…” Barry stammered.

          “Sure, I can do that. Place the money on the counter.” He told him. Barry smiled as he placed his money on the counter.

          “Whoa… I haven’t seen paper money in years! Anyway, I’ll get you set up momentarily.” He told him as he handed him a plastic, holographic ball.

          “Um… how do I… how do I use this?” Barry asked with confusion.

          “Oh! Um, you just… push in the middle, see?” He told him as Barry pressed the middle of the circle.

          “And then you just enter the amount and it stores it in the little computer inside. I can start a bank account for you, if you’d like.” He told him.

          “Oh, um, I’m not from this Earth. Is… is that a problem?” Barry asked.

          “Not at all. We get breachers all the time here, honey, it’ll be fine.” He told him.

          “Even if my doppelganger is dead?” Barry asked.

          “It’ll be fine. Can I get some form of Id?” He asked.

          “Of course.” Barry told him as he placed his id on the table.

          “Okay, you just sit right there and we’ll get you all set up mr… Allen. Ah, I see. Well, you sit right here.” He told him as Barry sat in a chair, waiting for the guy to finish setting up his account. The process took an hour to do, and finally he was done.

          “Okay, you should be good to go. My name is Alec should you need us again.” The man introduced. He smiled as Barry typed in the amount of money in the ball. Barry watched in amazement as his information appeared on the wall, the numbers and names blurred out to prevent identity theft.

          “Do you know if there are any hotels for rent around here? Preferably cheap?” Barry asked.

          “Well, if you want cheap you’re actually going to want a motel. Anyway, this place is reasonable, and open to breachers so that’s a plus.” Alec told him as he gave him directions to the motel. After putting the ball in his pocket, Barry raced off towards the motel. Once he got there, he called his boss.

          “Hey Captain, sorry I didn’t get to tell you, but my friend is in the hospital right now, and it may be a while before I can come back to work.” Barry spoke over the phone.

          “Just come back Allen. Don’t scare us like that again.” Singh told him as he hung up. Barry slowly walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell.

          “What can I do for you?” The woman asked. Barry was shocked to see a robot working the front desk.

          “Hi, I’d like to get a room. I don’t know how long for yet, and I’m not sure of how to pay for it. Can you help me?” Barry asked as he put the ball on the table.

          “Oh well, we just scan your holodollar, and it pays for you with the amount of money you have.” She explained as she pressed the ball to the computer. The computer beeped as it paid for the room, and that’s when she handed it back to him, handing him the key.

          “It’s room thirty-two.” She spoke.

          “Thank you.” Barry told her as he went into the room. Once he was inside, he collapsed into the bed, completely exhausted.

          Barry woke the next day to a throbbing feeling in his head. _This shouldn’t be happening, I took the serum._ Barry was startled when his phone vibrated against the table. Grabbing it before it fell, Barry saw that it was the hospital, and that’s when he answered the phone.

          “Hello is this Barry Allen?” A voice spoke on the phone.

          “It is yeah.” Barry informed.

          “Your friend is awake if you’d like to come see her.” The voice informed. Barry sighed with relief as he hung up the phone, and that’s when he started sobbing with happiness. After about ten minutes he dried his tears, and that’s when he rushed to the hospital.

          Once he was there, he walked over to Alex’s room, sitting by her side.

          “Hey Alex. I’m so glad you’re awake.” Barry smiled.

          “I… where are we?” Alex asked.

          “Well, we’re currently in a hospital on Earth-37.” Barry explained.

          “Wha… Earth-37? You can hop Earths?” Alex asked, now completely intrigued.

          “Cisco’s better at it than I am, but I can if I need to.” Barry explained.

          “Did you know that there are cyborgs on this Earth? My nurse is a cyborg.” Alex asked.

          “Oh yeah, my bank teller is one too. Speaking of which, this is what money looks like on this Earth.” Barry told her as he pulled out his holodollar.

          “Is that a hologram in your palm?” Alex asked, clearly intrigued.

          “It’s called a holodollar. Basically, when you go to the bank, they give you this, and then you push the middle of the device. A screen pops up, and then you type in the amount you have on the holodollar. From there, it’s transferred to your bank account. To pay they scan it, and the holodollar’s built in computer does the math of how much you have left in your account.” Barry explained.

          “Okay, now I’m jealous.” Alex chuckled. After about an hour, Alex’s doctor walked in.

          “Good news Ms. Danvers, you should be free to get out of here in about a week.” He told her.  
          “Thank you Doctor.” Alex smiled as they left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry get to work on creating an ai similar to the Waverider's.

 

          It was about a week later before Alex was cleared to return home. Barry walked up to the front desk of the motel, paying for his room as he returned to the hospital, walking to the waiting room as he helped Alex outside.

          “Just so you know, you might feel nauseous when I speed us back to Earth-38.” Barry told her.

          “Hey, did the hospital come up with a working serum? The one we made for you isn’t working anymore.” Alex asked.

          “They added a drug from their Earth called Neoflaxa. It’s essentially Diazepam mixed with Clonazepam.” Barry told her.

          “Alright, hold on tight, okay?” Barry asked as he began running, Alex holding onto him as he raced them back to Earth-38.

Once they were there, Barry injected them both with the new serum. After they were injected, Barry raced Alex back to the Deo to see Cisco at the keys.

          “Oh, hey Barry, Alex you’re back!” Cisco smiled. When Kara saw Barry race in with Alex, the first thing she did was run over and hug her sister.

          “Hey Barry, got something to show you. Follow me.” Cisco called as they walked to the bottom floor. Once they were there, Cisco turned on some blue, neon lights.

          “Cisco, what is this?” Barry asked.

          “Well, it’s a work in process Artificial Intelligence like the Wave rider’s, but instead of monitoring time, we’re going to be monitoring dimensions.” Cisco explained.

          “So, what are we going to make it look like?” Barry asked.

          “Well…I don’t know. I thought we could design it together.” Cisco smiled.

          “Well, if I were to design an ai, I would have designed it after my dad, Dante, Eddie, and Ronnie, but they’re alive now so I don’t know who I would design its likeness after now.” Barry admitted.

          “You…would have made an ai of my brother?” Cisco asked with amazement.

          “I mean, it wouldn’t really have been _him_ , but it would have been some way for you to have him in the timeline before this one, but I don’t guess there’s a need for that _now_ is there?” Barry started rambling.

          “What about your mom?” Cisco offered.

          “No I… it would be too painful.” Barry protested.

          “God! I am such an idiot! Sorry Barry!” Cisco apologized.

          “Hey, it’s okay. It was a sweet offer.” Barry told him.

          “Wait I have an idea. Be right back.” Barry muttered as he walked into the main room of the Deo.

          “Hey J’onn can I ask you something?” Barry asked.

          “Sure, what is it?” J’onn asked.

          “So, Cisco and I are making an Ai, but we can’t figure out what to make it look like, and then I thought of you, but I didn’t know if you’d agree to it, and I…I’m just going to ask you. Can I make the ai look like one of your daughters?” Barry asked.

          “Thank you, but I don’t have any pictures of them.” J’onn told him.

          “Well, I could draw them, if you describe them to me.” Barry told him as he grabbed a pencil and some paper. As J’onn described his daughters, Barry used his speed to quickly draw them. After he made the copy for himself, he made a new copy to give to J’onn.

          “Here, I made a copy for you.” Barry smiled as he gave J’onn the extra copies. Once he did that, he returned to Cisco.

          “Okay, so I’m going to make the ai look like one of J’onn’s daughters, but…shit I forgot to ask their names. Hold on.” Barry sighed as he walked back over to J’onn.

          “Um, I forgot to ask your daughters’ names.” Barry told him.

          “Their names were T’ania and M’yri’ah.” J’onn told him as he wrote down the spelling for Barry.

          “Thanks.” Barry smiled as he returned to Cisco.

          “Okay, so he gave me the spelling for their names and I think I’m going to go with T’ania.” Barry told him.

          “This is so awesome! We’re making an ai together.” Cisco exclaimed. Barry pulled Cisco in for a kiss, electricity dancing around his fingers as they kissed. Soon enough, they needed air, so they pulled away.

          “So J’onn told me what they look like. Why don’t you program the ai’s appearance for me? I’d probably break it.” Barry offered as he handed the drawings to Cisco.

          “Wow, these are, they’re amazing.” Cisco muttered in amazement. Barry watched as Cisco got to work on the keyboard, creating the digital version of T’ania. Soon enough her holographic form appeared in the room.

          “So, awesome!” Barry exclaimed.

          “So, the voice. What would you like to use?” Cisco asked.

          “I’ll be right back.” Barry told him as he returned to J’onn.

                   “Hey, so we need an idea of the voice for the ai of your daughter, and we don’t have any idea of what she sounds like, so can you describe her voice for us?” Barry asked. J’onn described T’ania’s voice, and that’s when he returned to Cisco, describing the voice for him as Cisco programmed it. Once he programmed the voice, he looked at Barry.

          “I need you to hook me up to the Eeg machine.” Cisco told him.

          “I don’t know how to do that. I’ll go get Alex.” Barry told him as he returned to the main room.

          “Cisco says he needs me to hook him to the EEG machine, but I don’t know how to do that. Alex, can you help?” Barry asked.

          “Uh, sure.” Alex told him as she joined him in the room.

          “Whoa…Is that…are you guys working on an ai?” Alex gasped.

          “We, uh, we wanted to be able to monitor the multiverse.” Cisco muttered as Alex hooked him up to the EEG machine. Cisco put on his Vibe glasses, and that’s when the machine started creating the program to be able to monitor the multiverse.

_Cisco had started vibing when the program started uploading. The images were scattered, never staying for more than seconds at a time._

After about an hour the process was done, and Cisco removed his vibe glasses.

          “Okay, you can take me off the Eeg now.” Cisco told her. Alex nodded as she took the circles off Cisco’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry returns to Earth-1, he finds the Waverider waiting for him.

 

          “So, did it work?” Alex asked.

          “Hello, my name is T’ania. I am an artificial intelligence designed to monitor the multiverse, and yes, I do work.” T’ania spoke.

          “T’ania, how are things on Earth-1?” Barry asked.

          “Kid Flash has just been named hero of Central City. The ceremony was two days ago. Other than that, I have no information for you.” T’ania spoke.

          “Thanks, T’ania.” Barry smiled as he shut off the program, placing it in his bag.

          “Hey Alex, we have to go back so I wanted to say bye.” Barry told her as he and Cisco walked into the main room of the deo, saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Once they said goodbye, Cisco opened the breach to Earth-1, and they both walked through, the portal closing behind them. Barry and Cisco injected themselves with the serum, and that’s when Cisco held onto Barry as he raced him to their home.

Barry walked inside with Cisco, and that’s when he changed into his civilian clothes.

          “Well, I’m going to go into work.” Barry told him as he kissed him. After that Barry raced to the precinct, slowly walking inside.

         

          “How’s your friend?” Singh asked.

          “What no welcome back Barry? Anyway, she’s doing better than I thought she was.” Barry told him.

          “That’s great!” Singh exclaimed.

          “I’m gonna get back to Julian now.” Barry told him as he walked over to his office.

          “Oh, hey you’re back. You ready to get to work?” Julian asked. Barry’s head started pounding, and everything in the room started to sound louder. _This shouldn’t be happening, I took the serum not even five minutes ago._

          “Barry? Do you want to get to work?” Julian repeated. Barry fell to the ground as he started violently seizing, blood on his lips.

          “Jesus! Shit! Allen! Barry!” Julian shrieked as he folded his jacket under his head. After loosening his clothing so he could breathe, Julian sat in the chair, panicking as he grabbed his phone. He started to dial 9-1-1 when he remembered that Barry was a speedster. So, he dialed Star Labs instead.

          “Hello, this is Harrison Wells how can I help you?” The voice spoke on the phone.

          “Something’s wrong with Barry! You need to get here now!” Julian shrieked. After ten minutes Barry was taken in the Star Labs van, and that’s when they rushed him to the building, hooking him up to the hospital equipment.

          Barry looked over to Cisco to see him unconscious beside him.

          “What happened?” Barry asked, referring to Cisco. Caitlin started grabbing the empty needles, preparing them to make a new serum. Next she grabbed Ephedrine, Albuterol, Creatine, Beta Blockers, Diazepam and Clonazepam as she turned them all into the new serum for Cisco and Barry.

          “The old serum that we made for you isn’t working, so I’m going to try a new one which contains Ephedrine, Albuterol, Creatine, Beta Blockers, Diazepam and Clonazepam.” Caitlin explained as she injected Barry with the new serum ten times. Once Barry was injected, she walked over to Cisco, and injected him twice.

          It was about three hours later when they decided to wake Cisco up from the coma, and that’s when they called Julian in.

          “Hey Julian. I hope I didn’t scare you too much.” Barry chuckled.

          “You scared the shit out of me, you know that?” Julian informed.

          “Julian, should this ever happen again, I’m going to walk you through injecting Barry with the serum.” Caitlin informed.

          “Whoa! An injection?” Julian shrieked.

          “Julian, I trust you. You can do this.” Barry tried to reassure him.

          “Okay. What do I do?” Julian asked as Caitlin walked him through it.

Cisco slowly opened his eyes to see Barry beside him.

          “Is that Julian over there?” Cisco asked. Barry chuckled, relieved that Cisco was finally awake. It was the next day when Barry returned to work.

          Barry was sitting in the chair going through paperwork when the waverider’s communicator started beeping.

          “Uh, Allen, you’re beeping.” Julian noticed.

          “Oh, um, hold on a second.” Barry mumbled as he walked to the other side of the room, getting the communicator out of his pocket.

          “Hello?” Barry spoke to empty air.

          “Hello Mr. Allen.” Gideon’s voice spoke through the speaker.

          “Wha…Gideon?” Barry shrieked, not expecting to be hearing from her.

          “We kind of, need help with a body.” Rip’s voice spoke.

          “Hey Julian, I have a weird one for you.” Barry chuckled.

          “And what is that?” Julian asked.

          “Follow me.” Barry instructed as he took him to the roof of the precinct. Julian shrieked when the Waverider landed on the roof.

          “Jesus Gideon give a guy some warning!” Barry shouted as the door opened. Rip walked outside as he motioned for Julian and Barry to go inside. Julian stared at the inside of the waverider, completely overwhelmed.

          “Hello mr. Albert. I am Gideon.” Gideon introduced. Julian stared at the ai in front of him in shock.

          “Wha…you…it…she…wha…huh?” Julian stammered.

          “I’m an artificial intelligence.” Gideon explained.

          “The…the body is over here if you’d like to look at it.” Rip told them. Barry and Julian walked over to the body.

Barry moved the cover from the body, and that’s when his heart almost stopped.

          _“Okay, you should be good to go. My name is Alec should you need us again.” The man introduced. He smiled as Barry typed in the amount of money in the ball. Barry watched in amazement as his information appeared on the wall, the numbers and names blurred out to prevent identity theft._

_“Do you know if there are any hotels for rent around here? Preferably cheap?” Barry asked._

_“Well, if you want cheap you’re actually going to want a motel. Anyway, this place is reasonable, and open to breachers so that’s a plus.” Alec told him as he gave him directions to the motel. After putting the ball in his pocket, Barry raced off towards the motel. Once he got there, he called his boss._

          “Allen, you okay?” Julian asked, seeing the shocked look on Barry’s face.

          “He just…he looked like someone I know and it freaked me out for a minute.” Barry told him. Barry grabbed his phone as he called the bank on Earth-37.

          “Hello, Central City Bank how can we help you?” Alec spoke over the phone.

          “Oh, uh, I just wanted to check the status with my account.” Barry muttered.

          “You still have one hundred dollars in your account sir. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” Alec asked.

          “No, that was it. Have a nice day.” Barry told him as he hung up the phone.

          “Where did you guys say, you found this guy-sorry, when did you say you found this guy?” Barry asked.

          “What do you mean when?” Julian asked with confusion.

          “Oh, we’re time travelers.” Rip explained.

          “Oh. Is that a sword in his abdomen?” Julian asked.

          “Yep. We found him in Feudal Japan until he was stabbed for being a traitor.” Ray explained.

          “I can’t believe you just said that.” Julian muttered.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets kidnapped by Livewire.

 

          Barry ran outside Cisco’s apartment, starting his nightly patrols as the Flash. After putting on his earpieces, he started running. He continued running until he noticed a flicker of white electricity in the window of an abandoned building.

          “What the hell?” Barry muttered, slowly running inside the building. When Barry ran inside the building, he didn’t get a second to take in his surroundings before he was hit in the chest with the electricity. When Barry was hit by the electricity his vision faded to black, as he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

          “Man, Red that was too easy! You’ve got to step up your game!” Livewire laughed as she dragged him inside a machine that was designed to absorb the electricity in the area. Once he was inside, she chained him to the machine, and turned it on. The machine let out a low hum when she turned it on, and that’s when she sat in a chair next to The Flash, waiting for him to wake up.

          “Red. You with me Red?” A singsong voice asked. Barry slowly opened his eyes to see Livewire’s face staring back at him.

          “You were out for so long I was worried I’d accidentally killed you.” She laughed. Barry stared at her in confusion. He couldn’t remember going to Earth-38, but she couldn’t be here, could she?

          “How are you here?” Barry finally asked.

          “Well Red, a giant hole appeared in the sky and it sucked me in.” She answered. Barry tried to vibrate out of the shackles, but when he started vibrating, Barry could feel the machine start to drain the speed force from his body.

          “What do you want?” Barry asked. She had obviously captured him for a reason. She had to have a reason, didn’t she?

          “Well, I want a charge, and Red you’re the best I’ve got.” Livewire answered.

          “My team knows I’m missing you know. They’ll find me, and you? You’ll be locked up. If you let me go, I won’t tell them where you are.” Barry pleaded.

          “Why would you do that Red? No, no deal.” Livewire scoffed.

          “Please…” Barry pleaded, slowly closing his eyes as his head rested against the machine.

          “Hey, no fair, wake up!” Livewire whined, hitting him with electricity. Barry whimpered in pain when she hit him with the electricity, and that’s when Livewire walked over to The Flash.

          “You know I think this would be better, if I could see your _face_ Red.” Livewire chuckled as she removed the mask from his face.

_Well, that was disappointing. I don’t even recognize this guy._

Barry eventually fell asleep, trying to fight off the pain from the machine.

          “Come on, Red, don’t pass out on me now!” Livewire whined. Slowly she walked out of the building, slowly closing the door as she went out to get him some food. She couldn’t have him starve to death if she was going to get a charge from him, so she walked to a convenience store downtown, buying a whole bunch of food as she returned to the building.

When she returned to the building, she walked over to The Flash, and chained his legs to the machine.

          After that, she unchained his hands as she handed the food to him.

          “Eat.” Livewire demanded. Barry slowly opened his eyes as he grabbed the food, slowly eating it as he tried to get his strength up. Livewire handed him some water, sitting in the chair as she waited for him to finish the meal. As Livewire looked at him closer, she noticed how pale he was for the first time.

          “What’s wrong with you?” She asked, watching him eat. Eventually Barry was done and that’s when he looked at her.

          “I didn’t think you cared.” Barry chuckled.

          “I can’t get a charge from you if you die on me.” She reminded him.

Barry slowly closed his eyes, still feeling weak from the machine, and that’s when he fell asleep, again. Livewire became irritated, and that’s when she laid on the floor, slowly closing her eyes as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

          Livewire woke up some time in the morning, and that’s when she slowly walked over to The Flash.

          “Wakey wakey Flash.” She taunted in a singsong voice. Barry slowly opened his eyes, and that’s when he realized that he had been chained to this machine for two days. _They’re not coming. I’m going to be trapped down here, for years._

          “Alright, that’s it. You’ve been pale for two days now, and nothing I am feeding you is helping. _What_ is wrong with you?” Livewire demanded.

          “I have to eat ten thousand calories a day.” Barry answered.

          “Damn it, why didn’t you tell me this. What if you had starved to death huh?” Livewire snapped as she went out to get more food.

When Livewire left the room, Barry tried to vibrate out of the shackles, only to feel the machine drain him, again.

          Sighing, he sat back against the machine, waiting for his captor to get back. It was an hour later before she came back with several bags of groceries, and that’s when she shoved them in his face.

          “ _Eat_.” She demanded, unchaining his wrists from the machine.

          “Please, you can keep my legs chained, but my wrists hurt so much. I can’t run away, if you keep my legs chained.” Barry pleaded. He would have pleaded with her earlier, but he wanted her to trust him, so he decided to wait.

          “If you try anything, I _will_ shock you.” Livewire threatened.

          “I won’t, okay? Please, you’re hurting me.” He pleaded.

          “Fine, but only because I don’t like it when people _beg_.” Livewire sighed as she freed his wrists.

          “Thank you, really.” Barry sighed. His legs were still chained, but at least his wrists didn’t hurt anymore. Livewire touched the dial on the machine as she absorbed the charge it had absorbed into her body. Barry screamed at the top of his lungs as the machine started draining the speed force from his body. _He’s screaming, why is he screaming? That’s not supposed to happen!_ Livewire panicked as she turned down the intensity of the machine. Barry collapsed against the machine, having passed out from the pain.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Livewire in the show. Can Supergirl bring her back please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry starts to wonder if he's ever going to be rescued.

 

It had been three days, since Livewire had kept him here. The machine was draining him much slower now, but Barry knew that if he tried to vibrate the cuffs around his legs, that Livewire would either _kill him_ , or _shock him_ , both were a viable option right now. True, being electrocuted wouldn’t exactly _kill_ him, but it would still hurt like hell.

          Livewire had barely said anything in the three days that he’s been here, and Barry hates it. People say that silence is golden, Barry disagrees. When things are quiet, Barry could hear his own heart beating in his chest. _Thumpity-thumpity-thumpity-thump-thump-thump_

          “ _Eat_.” She ordered, placing the food in front of Barry.

          “Not until you say more than one word Livewire.” Barry demanded. That made her blood boil, and that’s when she electrocuted him. Barry screamed in pain, his body thrashing against the machine as she hit him.

          “You _refuse_ to eat again, and I’ll turn up the intensity of the machine.” Livewire threatened.

          “Then say more than one word to me and I will.” Barry demanded.

          “I am surprised that you haven’t tried to escape. I don’t know whether you’re incredibly _stupid_ , or incredibly _smart_.” Livewire taunted, pressing the button as she absorbed more of the speed force from Barry’s body. Once she did that, she forced more food in front of Barry.

          “I told you to _eat_. Do you really want to piss me off, again Red?” Livewire threatened.

          “My name is Barry Allen. What’s yours?” Barry asked.

          “Not that it matters to _you, but_ it’s Livewire.” She answered.

          “Come on, you had to have had a name _before_ you became a meta human.” Barry protested.

          “Doesn’t matter, Leslie Willis is dead.” Livewire snapped back.

          “Leslie, it’s a nice name.” Barry informed. Barry didn’t know what had happened to Livewire-no _Leslie-_ since he left Earth-38 the first time, but it was clear that whatever it was, had hurt her. Maybe it was what had led up to her becoming a metahuman?

          As far as Barry knew, there was no particle accelerator on Earth-38, so what could have made her this way? Was it this mysterious Cadmus operation Kara had told him about? Livewire had electrocuted him again. Once again, he screamed in pain as his body thrashed against the machine, until eventually, he passed out from the pain.

          “Shit! Red? _Red_!” Livewire panicked, pressing her fingers under his neck. His pulse was fast, too fast, and that’s when it clicked. _Oh God, what if I’m killing him?_

Sighing, she turned the machine on the lowest possible setting that was available that wouldn’t turn the machine off.

          Livewire didn’t think that draining a charge would hurt him, but when he started screaming and thrashing against the machine, she lowered the intensity, for his sake. Why did she _care_ about him anyway? All she wanted from him was a _charge_ , didn’t she? To be fair, this guy wasn’t around when Supergirl had made her into…the _metahuman_ as Red had called her, but he had still saved her, so he had to be working with her, didn’t he?

          Wait, Red had gone rogue, so that means that he _couldn’t_ be working for her, could he? Maybe she should just ask him herself when he wakes up. Also, where was the partner that he had gone rogue with? Surely, he would have found him by now, that is if he was alive. Getting bored with waiting for him to wake up, Livewire decided to go out for more food for her prisoner. When Barry woke up the next day, he realized that he had been here for five days now. Did anyone even realize that he was _missing_? It’s been five days already.

                   When Eddie was alone, he used the computer to pull up the security footage from the CCPD. The Flash had raced past someone’s apartment, presumably his own, until he was hit by white electricity. A white-haired woman had dragged him inside a building that was somewhere in a three-hundred-mile radius. The footage disappeared after that until three days later, where traces of a machine could be found in a two-hundred-mile radius.

          “Julian, can you help me with this?” Eddie asked. Eddie hadn’t slept properly in days since the Flash was taken. No one knew the hero’s identity, nor what he looks like, so missing persons posters were kind of impossible to make. That makes it so much harder to find the hero, when no one knew who to look for.

          “Sure Eddie, what is it?” Julian asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

          “I’m trying to locate the Flash, but the footage is inconclusive. For one, the woman that took him doesn’t show up in any known databases.” Eddie starts to explain.

          “How can that be possible? She has to be in a database somewhere, she didn’t just drop from the sky.” Julian asked.

          “I was able to conclude that the Flash was taken somewhere in a three-hundred-mile radius. The next footage shows traces of a machine somewhere in a two-hundred-mile radius. The only problem is, we still don’t have an exact location.” Eddie explained.

          “Let’s see if we can get a reading on how much energy that machine is putting out.” Julian told him, remembering Cisco’s instructions on setting up computer algorithms. The process took four hours before the algorithm started working.

          “Wow, that’s a lot of energy. With an energy output that large she’s going to need a large place to put the machine in. She’s also going to need it to be abandoned, or she wouldn’t take the time to hide her face.” Julian concluded.

          “Thanks man I can handle it from here.” Eddie smiled.

          “Just be careful, you don’t know what she could be capable of.” Julian warned, returning to the lab that he and Barry shared as he got to work. Eddie started looking at the surrounding area for abandoned buildings, each proving to be too small to hold a machine that large.

After two hours, Eddie finally finds a location.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is rescued by Eddie, barely having the speed force in his system, and scared out of his mind.

 

          Eddie slowly parked the cruiser behind the building, turning off the engine as he slowly walked in the back of the building, turning off his flashlight as he slowly walked through it, hoping that he wouldn’t draw any attention. Livewire had stepped out to get food for Barry, so he was alone. The machine was still draining the speed force from Barry’s body, so he still couldn’t use his powers to escape. Clutching his gun to his side, Eddie slowly turned on the light switch, waiting for the lights to come on so he could see. When Eddie’s vision finally focused, he could see The Flash’s legs chained to a very large machine.

          “Oh, my God, Barry!” He shrieked, running over to the machine. The machine let out a low hum as it continued to drain the speed force from Barry’s body. Eddie slowly looked around the room, hoping to find some bolt cutters. After five minutes, he finally found the bolt cutters, and that’s when he turned off the machine. Once Eddie was sure that the machine wouldn’t hurt him or Barry if he tried to free him from the chains, Eddie started working on cutting the chains, hoping that whoever had taken Barry wouldn’t come back anytime soon.

          After about ten minutes Eddie finally cut the chains free from Barry’s legs, and that’s when he draped him over his shoulder, putting him in the cruiser as he drove to Star Labs. After forty minutes, he arrived, and that’s when he started shaking him awake.

          “Barry, come on, wake up. We’re here.” He called. Barry was still too weak from both the machine, and the electrocution to open his eyes, so he didn’t respond.

          “Okay, guess I’m going to have to carry you inside.” Eddie muttered, unbuckling him as he draped him over his shoulder, slowly carrying him inside. When Eddie walked inside, carrying Barry, he gently placed him on one of the cots in the medical bay. Cisco was sleeping on one of the other cots, to which Eddie was grateful for. _Well, at least he’s getting some sleep._ Julian slowly walked in to see Eddie and Barry in the medical bay.

          After motioning for Eddie to walk out into the hall, the two began to talk.

          “Thank you for looking for him. We tried looking for him, but we couldn’t find any leads without drawing attention to Star Labs.” Julian told him.

          “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I’m too tired to drive.” Eddie asked.

          “No, not at all. Go ahead.” Julian answered as Eddie walked into the medical bay, getting onto one of the empty cots as he slowly fell asleep.

Caitlin, Ronnie, and Harry had gone home for the night, which left Cisco and Julian by themselves for the night. After grabbing some blankets, Julian covered Barry, Cisco, and Eddie with them as he sat in the chair, watching over them while they slept.

          Eddie woke up around six the next morning, and that’s when he walked over to the main room to see Ronnie, Caitlin, and Harry in the room.

          “You’re awake! We wanted to thank you for helping to find Barry.” Harry told him.

          “You don’t have to thank me, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” Eddie informed.

          “Don’t be so modest. Who knows how long he would have been missing if it weren’t for you!” Caitlin exclaimed.

          “Hey, watch over him Eddie.” Ronnie demanded.

          “Thank you for looking for him when we couldn’t.” Harry smiled.

          “Has he…said anything? You know, about who might have taken him, and why?” Eddie asked, lowering his voice.

          “We um… he hasn’t woken up yet. I thought we’d let him sleep some more.” Ronnie told him.

          “Alright, well, I’ve got to get to work.” Eddie told them as he got in the cruiser, driving to work. Barry slowly opened his eyes to a blinding white light. Shielding his eyes with his arm, Julian slowly walked over to Barry.

          “Allen?” Julian called, waiting for him to look at him. Barry was still weak from having the speed force drained from his body, and that’s when he passed out, again. Julian swore under his breath when Barry passed out again. Wally raced into Star Labs the next day, slowly walking over to Barry’s bed side. To be honest, Barry looked like _hell_.

          There were several ivs attached to him, not to mention the machines that were monitoring his vitals.

          “Is he…what’s wrong with him?” Wally asked.

          “He’s been in and out of consciousness for two days now.” Caitlin answered. Barry slowly opened his eyes, expecting to find himself still chained to Livewire’s machine.

          “Barry?” Wally asked, waiting for Barry’s vision to focus. When Barry heard Wally’s voice, suddenly his mind was back in the building with Livewire, and he started shaking.

          “Whoa, Barry. You’re okay, _you_ ’re safe. You’re at Star Labs.” Wally called. In his panic, Barry vibrated through the cot, crashing onto the floor before he raced away from Star Labs. Eventually he found himself at Snart’s apartment, and that’s when he started knocking on the door.

Barry stood there for five minutes before Snart answered the door, and that’s when he noticed the panicked look on Barry’s face. _Jesus Christ, he’s scared out of his mind_!

          Slowly, Len grabbed Barry’s wrist as he slowly coaxed him inside, closing the door behind him as he chained the locks. Once he locked the house, Barry started shaking again, thinking that he was being locked up again.

          “Hey, hey, _breathe_ Scarlet, you’re okay.” Len spoke, making sure to speak in a calm, reassuring manner. Barry started feeling weak again, and that’s when he collapsed.

          “Whoa Scarlet!” Len shrieked, catching him before his head hit the floor. Swearing under his breath, he dragged Barry to his room, placing him in the bed that was once his sister’s bed. Lisa had decided to move into her own apartment, but a part of Len couldn’t bear to get rid of the extra bed, so he kept the bed in case he had anyone over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart tries to nurse Barry back to health.

          Barry had been in and out of consciousness for three days now, only staying awake long enough to eat and drink before he passed out again. Barry hadn’t stayed conscious for very long in the three days that Snart had kept him here, and that’s when he began to worry. _What if… what if he needs a blood transfusion? Can he even get a blood transfusion?_ Eventually Snart manages to find twenty IVS that he had saved back when he and Mick had moved in together, and that’s when he hooked up the IV’s to Barry, having remembered the exact number from when he had infiltrated Star Labs once.

          It was five days later when Barry was slowly starting to come back. His arms were heavy, and it was then that Barry recognized the feeling of not one, but several IVs. Also, this bed wasn’t his own, and it was way more comfortable than a cot. Two days later Barry’s forehead felt like it was on fire.

          Len slowly removed the IV’s from Barry’s arm, having tossed out the old ones. He only had about ten left, and he was trying not to panic, but the kid had a raging fever now too. Barry’s entire body was hot to the touch, even more so than usual, and Snart knew that if he didn’t get it down, that it would kill him. Eventually, he got to the bathroom, and that was when he filled the tub with cold water, placing the ice inside as he waited for it to get cold enough. Eventually, it was cold enough and that’s when Snart slowly unzipped Barry’s suit. Normally, if Barry’s life wasn’t in danger he would have marveled at the fact that he was commando underneath the suit, but he didn’t have time for that right now.

          “Sorry Scarlet, you’re not gonna like this part, but I have to get your temperature down.” Snart apologized, gently lowering him into, the water, silently pleading for his temperature to go down. Eventually instinct took over and Barry rose above the water in a panic, gasping for the much-needed air that his body so desperately needs.

          “Easy, easy Barry, I had to get your temperature down before you were toast!” Snart called, pulling Barry out of the tub as he dried him off. When Barry was dry, he collapsed, still much too weak from having the speed force barely in his system. Len decided to put some of his clothes over Barry’s body, seeing as his suit was currently covered in melted ice.

Soon enough, he put Barry back on the bed, inserting twice as many IVs than last time, hoping that the increased amount would help.

          To his relief, the fever was gone after the ice bath, so at least he didn’t have that to worry about anymore.

          “Come on Scarlet, _wake up_.” Len pleaded. Barry’s current state was starting to worry him, he only had eight IV bags left, what the hell was he going to do if he ran out? It had been six days now, and he only had four bags left for tomorrow. _What the hell was he going to do?_

When the seventh day passed, the first thing that Barry registered was pain. He could feel the IVs in his arm, and that’s when he slowly opened his eyes.

          “Scarlet, thank God! I couldn’t, you…. you wouldn’t… I…” Len stammered. _I thought you were going to die on me._

          “Snart.” Barry breathed, and fuck if that wasn’t the most exhausted voice he had ever heard from the speedster.

          “What’s going on Scarlet, are you _sick_?” Len asked with concern.

          “What? _No_. Why would you think that?” Barry asked.

          “You collapsed when you tried to use your speed when I found you.” Snart answered.

          “This Metahuman, she captured me and chained me to this device that would drain the speed force from my body so that she could get a charge to her powers with it. She also electrocuted me to force me to comply. The only problem was that by the time the CCPD found me, the speed force was barely in my system.” Barry explained.

          “Jesus Christ! What are you going to do?” Snart asked. _Electrocute myself in hopes that it brings my speed back._

“Just…see where it goes from here I suppose.” Barry answered.

          “Now that you’re awake, let’s try some real food.” Len ordered, taking Barry out of the IVs as he helped him to the kitchen. Barry slowly sat in the chair as Len grabbed ten bowls of food, placing them in front of Barry. Barry ate the food, albeit very slowly this time. The speed force was barely there in his system, and it was at this moment that Barry was very grateful for Kid Flash because there was no way that he could be The Flash at this point. Eventually Barry had to stop, or else he would risk vomiting up his food.

          “Well, it’s better than nothing, but I’m out of IV’S.” Snart informed.

          “Where would you have even…” Barry’s voice trailed off, and that’s when he raced off to a hospital, using his speed to steal enough IVs to pay him back. Barry was starting to feel lightheaded, and that’s when he returned to Snart’s apartment, vibrating inside as he placed the IVs on the table next to the bed that he had been on the for the past week before he collapsed against Snart’s chest.

          “Damn it Scarlet!” Snart swore, catching him before he fell. Once again, he was hooking Barry up to the IVs, waiting for him to wake up.

 

Barry had had to run even faster this time, phasing through each and every metal detector as he vibrated his face with each run, and when he got back, he had pushed himself too far this time.

          Barry had been in and out of consciousness for four days now, to which Snart sighed. _Come on Scarlet, come back to me._

On the fifth day Barry started shivering, and that’s when Snart helped wrap him tighter in the blankets. Barry still hadn’t woken on the seventh day, feeling much weaker from this run than any of them.

          Two weeks, it was two weeks and Barry _still_ hadn’t opened his eyes.

          “ _Come on Scarlet_.” Snart pleaded.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

          As Snart continued to put the IVs in Barry’s arms, he sighed. It had been _two weeks and three days_ and he showed _no signs_ of waking up. Sighing, he decided to call Mick.

          “It’s been a while since you called me Len. What’s up?” Mick asked.

          “I… I need you.” Snart spoke.

          “Is everything okay?” Mick asked with concern.

          “ _No_ man. Get over here.” Snart ordered. After an hour, Mick had walked into the house.

          “Snart?” He called, looking for his partner. When he didn’t find him, he decided to check the bedroom, and that’s when his heart nearly stopped.

          “Is that… _Scarlet?_ What the hell happened?” Mick shrieked, running over to Barry’s side.

          “Something’s wrong with him. He collapsed when he tried to use his speed.” Len explained.

          “How long has he been out?” Mick asked.

          “Two weeks and three days.” Snart sighed. Mick ran his fingers through Barry’s hair, hoping that it would help Barry find his way back to them.

          “Come on Scarlet, come back to us.” Len pleads, increasing the amount of IVS attached to the speedster. It was about two days later when Barry started to stir.

          “That’s it Scarlet, come back to us.” Len calls, sighing with relief when he finally opened his eyes.

          “How long?” Barry asks as Snart slowly removed the IVS from Barry’s arms.

          “Two weeks and five days.” Mick answers simply. Barry knew that there was only one way to charge the speed force in his system, and that was electrocution.

          “How can we help you Red?” Mick demands.

          “You need to electrocute me.” Barry answers.

          “You’re going to have to repeat that.” Snart orders, thinking that he had heard him wrong.

          “You need to electrocute me.” Barry repeats.

          “I’m not interested in getting you _killed_ Scarlet.” Snart growls. Barry sighed. How was he going to explain this?

          “Look, the speed force is still in my system, but there’s not enough of it in my system, so I need a charge.” Barry tries to explain.

          “I understand that, but I don’t know how much you can take, and how much will _kill_ you Scarlet.” Snart shrieks. Barry appreciated the concern, he did, but he needed a charge, and he needed it now.

          “Look, I appreciate that, but I need to do this. Are you going to help me, or not?” Barry asks.

          “You won’t rest until I do this, will you?” Snart sighs.

          “Nope.” Barry chuckles.

          “Fine, but I’m giving you a low dose.” Snart sighs. It was about an hour later that Barry turns the cells that Snart had originally kept him in into a device that would electrocute him.

          “Scarlet, I don’t like this. There has to be some other way!” Snart protests for the umpteenth time.

          “I don’t like it either, but I don’t see any other options here Leonard.” Barry sighs. Slowly, Barry walked into the cell as Snart closed it, turning the dial to a low setting as he started the process. When Barry was electrocuted, he was thrown to the other side of the cell, and that’s when Snart opened the cell, running to Barry’s side.

          “Jesus Christ Scarlet! You okay?” Snart shrieks, and that’s when Barry looks up at him. Slowly, Barry’s hand begins to vibrate.

          “Did it _work?_ ” Snart asks. Barry could feel a bit more of the speed force in his body than before, but it was nowhere near like it was.

          “I’m getting there, but it’s not enough.” Barry sighs, walking out of the cell. After that he leaves Snart’s safehouse, and decides to race to Star City. Barry managed to make it to Star City without passing out from using his speed this time. Still, he was much slower than he used to be, as it took him forty minutes to get here, when before he could get there in mere minutes. Still, it was an improvement from before, because he couldn’t go more than two miles using his speed without passing out.

          After that, Barry races to the Arrow Cave, and just as he expected, he was feeling lightheaded.

          “God! Barry! Stop _doing_ that!” Diggle shrieks, startled when he raced in. When Barry raced into the room, he collapsed, and that’s when Diggle immediately stands up, running over to Barry’s side. The first thing he did, was place his fingers under the speedster’s neck, checking for a pulse. Diggle was confused, what would have caused him to pass out like that? Well, at least Barry has a pulse, that’s a relief.

          Slowly, he picks Barry up, draping him over his shoulder. _God, he_ _’s_ _heavy!_ Diggle thinks, and that’s when he lays him back on the floor, not wanting to risk dropping him. It was then that he decides to contact Oliver through his earpiece.

          “Green Arrow, get to the Arrow cave _now_. Something’s wrong with the Flash.” He speaks, making sure to use their code names. Upon hearing that something was wrong with Barry, Oliver starts heading for the Arrow cave. After twenty minutes, he walks in to see Barry on the floor, unconscious.

          “Barry! John, what happened?” Oliver shrieks, draping Barry over his shoulder as he takes him to the medical bay, putting him on one of the cots as he hooks him up to the machines.

          “I don’t know. One minute he raced in here using his speed, and the next he just collapsed out of nowhere!” Diggle shrieks. When Oliver had a day off, he had requested for Cisco to help make the machines in the medical bay capable of reading Barry’s vitals, and within the next day he had done it.

          “Wait, look at that.” Oliver mutters, pointing to the monitor connected to the speed force in Barry’s cells.

          “I can barely see the speed force in Barry’s cells.” Oliver comments.

          “How do we fix this?” Diggle asks.

          “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. I just hope Barry wakes up soon.” Oliver sighs, hooking Barry up to the spare IVS they keep here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
